This is a sero-epidemiologic prospective study to identify biochemical markers related to common cancers occurring among 11,132 American Japanese subjects examined in Hawaii. Their unthawed serum, obtained many years prior to the diagnosis of cancer, will be used in the investigation. The proposal is focused on five specific cancer sites: prostate, colon, breast, stomach and urinary bladder. Eight specific aims will be addressed: 1) to determine whether low serum isoflavonoid levels increase the risk of prostate cancer; 2) to see if low serum selenium levels increase prostate cancer risk; 3) to determine whether high serum insulin level increases the risk of colon cancer risk in men; 4) to find out if low serum isoflavonoid levels increase breast cancer risk in women; 5) to determine whether men carrying the Helicobacter pylori Vac-A strains are at increased risk for stomach cancer; 6) to see if the presence of H. pylori serum markers increase the risk of total and cause-specific mortality in men; 7) to find out if serum levels of vitamin A and carotenoids are inversely associated with urinary bladder cancer risk in men; 8) to determine whether low serum selenium levels increase urinary bladder cancer risk in men. The population base for aim 4 consists of 1787 women, born from 1900 to 1935 who were interviewed and examined from 1975-1977. The subjects for the rest of the aims are 9345 men born from 1896 to 1935, who were interviewed and examined from 1971 to 1976. A wealth of epidemiologic-based data was collected on these participants, and they have been under continuous hospital surveillance for cancer since their examination. Two types of study design will be used in this proposal: 1) prospective study (aim 6); 2) nested case-control study (the rest of the aims). It is estimated that the number of incident cases will be as follows: 376 prostate, 387 colon, 120 breast, 293 stomach, and 131 urinary bladder cancer cases. The number of cause -specific mortality cases should be at least 870 coronary deaths, 1277 cancer deaths and 4145 deaths among the men.